The New Beginning
by Tonya95
Summary: This story is kinda sorta inspired by a story by MommaKristine called To Have and to Hold her story is so much better than this one and you should go check it out!
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: This story is kinda sorta inspired by a story by MommaKristine called To Have and to Hold her story is so much better than this one and you should go check it out!**

Richard Castle made his way to the elevator of the 12th precinct. He had said goodbye to Beckett on his way out who had been overly distant all day, when he questioned her about it she couldn't look him in the eyes. He decided to give her some space and leave early today. The elevator opened and he stepped inside just as the doors were about to close Beckett was running towards him, he put his hand out to stop the doors. Beckett took a step inside and leaned against the back wall.

"What's wrong?" He asked again. She looked up at him and then sighed heavely. Beckett reached out and pushed the emergency stop button. "Beckett?"

"Castle, I have something to tell you, and I wanted to before you heard from somewhere else..." Castle waited for her to continue. "Josh...He...he proposed last night." Kate forced her eyes to meet his. Castle felt like he had just been hit with a ton of bricks and suddenly found it hard to breath.

"He proposed?" he said quietly but still managing to keep the pain out of his voice.

"Yeah." her voice was almost as quiet as his.

"That's...That's amazing, Kate. I'm, happy for you." His smile was genuine but something in his voice told her otherwise.

"Thank you." She smiled. Kate pushed the button again and the elevator once again was moving down. "You're okay with this?"

"Yes...of course." He smiled and exited the elevator, not looking back.

"See you tomorrow?" she called after him.

"Yeah." he said softly.

Rick walked down the sidewalk, he had plans of going home and writing before he spoke to Kate, but now he just wanted to walk. He passed the hospital and looked at his watch seeing it was only 5pm. Lanie should still be working, so he decided to talk to her, not sure what he'd say. He stood at the entrance of the morgue Lanie was in and watched for a while as she poked and proded at the body that had dropped just this morning. He kocked twice at the door lightly, Lanie turned to see the writer looking rather sad.

"Hey...Castle. What are you doing here?" She asked slightly confused seeing as he was alone.

"Lanie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Cas..."

"But you can't tell Kate I told you." he interupted her, raising his eyebrows.

"She's my best friend, I can't keep..."

"Please?" He said more as a plead than a question.

"Okay."

"Kate...she's...she's engaged."

"What?" Her mouth was wide open.

"Yeah, and I was just wondering, have you met him? Is he good for her?"

"Castle, I know it's not what you want to hear, but yeah I think he is good for her, he makes her happy." She tried to smile.

"That's all I needed to know..." He sighed. "Thanks." He turned to walk out.

"But between you and me? You're better for her." Lanie tried to make him feel better.

"Thanks." He said softly, and then he was gone.

At home, Castle was in his office, typing furiously on his computer. His mother walked in and immediatly could see the kind of mood he was in.

"What's bothering you Richard?" She questioned and brought her hand up to touch his shoulder.

"She's getting married...married, can you believe it?" His voice broke a little.

"Who's getting married, dear?"

"Kate." His eyes dropped from the screen and then up to meet his mothers.

"Oh Richard, are you okay?"

"No, but I'm getting there." he sighed, and continued to type.

One new message from To Kate Beckett:

Kate, this part of the last chapter of my final book 'Heat Rises' I hope you like it.

Nikki Heat stood at the alter wearing a dress that was a beautiful she was. A white laced dress that went to the ground, with a light green band that wrapped around her waist and went perfectly with her eyes. Nikki wasn't one to settle down but she had found someone who loved her for who she was. She looked longingly at the man standing in front of her his eyes promising forever. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jameson Rook sitting in the very back row smiling the best he could she smiled back.

"And do you, Nikki Heat, take Daniel Chase to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She smiled.

"I now pronounce you Daniel and Nikki Chase, you may now kiss the bride." The two kissed and applause broke out around them. They parted and smiled between each other then made thier way down the isle. Jameson smiled and nodded in acknowlagement then made his way to his car the smile soon faded and was replaced with a look of sadness. Even though he was happy for her that she found someone to spend her life with, somehow he had always thought it would be him in the end.

**Author's Note**: I have learned many things while shadowing the wonderful detectives at the 12th precint. One in particular is that life isn't always fair, most know that. But death is also never fair no matter who the victim is, there will always be someone who loves them, misses them, and will mourn for them. Death is even more unfair when it comes to murder, but the detectives at the 12th are the best, and work unbelievable hours to give those victims some justice. I'd like to thank those who give justice and that have let me follow them around for the past few years. None of this would be possible without them, and you know who you are. -Richard Castle

Kate couldn't believe what she had just read, part of her wanted to be mad, angry, because he had once again given her personal life to Nikki Heat. But she was also sad because for the first time in almost four years he was telling her that he was backing off that he was giving up. Was that really what she wanted? She had tried to tell him how she felt many times before but was somehow always interupted. Kate was also pretty sure he had attempted to tell her before too, and one time acually did but she was with Josh and didn't want to hurt either of them so when she woke up in that hospital bed she pretended not to remember anything. And it worked for a while but now Josh wanted to marry her, he was willing to spend the rest of his life with her, after she got married everything would change, Castle wouldn't come around the precinct anymore because he had no reason to. Kate couldn't imagine what work would be like without him. One thing Castle didn't know was that Josh proposed but she never actually gave him an answer. Kate read the last chapter over again and then once more before she made her final decision what she was going to do. She took a deep breath and pulled out her phone.

"Josh?..."

**A/N: So guys sorry it's been so long since the last post but I haven't had internet for a while. But that doesn't mean I haven't been writing like crazy. I left this at a cliffhanger for two reasons 1. I'm a huge fan of cliff hangers, they are fun to write! and 2. I'm actually not a hundred percent which way I want this story to go yet so I stopped there so I could think it over. I am always open to suggestions and other story ideas, thank you for reading and I hope to see you right back here on friday which is when I plan on posting the next part. Please review and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rick has just sent an e-mail to Kate that could make or break everything they had build up over the last few years but after debating for about an hour, he decided that it was just something he had to do. Rick walked downstairs and grabbed a beer out of the refridgerator and sat himself down on the couch turning the T.V. on. He flipped through the channels twice before deciding on a book instead. It wasn't long before he was too zoned out to even comprehend what he was reading and fell asleep on the couch with The Great Gatsby draped across his chest.

What seemed like only minutes later there was a loud knock at his door, scaring him out of his sleep and making Rick fall to the floor. Laying on the floor he wasn't sure what was going on until the knock at the door sounded again. He got up and made his way to the door.

"Who the hell could be here at 10pm" he said out loud to himself. Rick opened the door to see Kate there with an unreadable expression. "Beckett, what..."

"Why would you do that, Castle!" She cut him off.

"Wait, Beckett, what are you talking about, the book? I thought you'd be happy." He said sincerly.

"Of course I'm talking about the damn book, what else would I be talking about." Kate's voice was mad but wasn't quite a yell.

"Calm down, It's not published, I can change it. But I really did think you would like it." Kate's eyes were looking directly at his, but they were soft looking unlike the rest of her that was tense.

"Why did you write it?" Her voice lower than before.

"I told you, I..." but she interupted him again.

"No, 'somehow he always thought it would be him in the end' your words." Kate said firmly.

"No, Jameson Rooks thoughts." He tried to correct her.

"Castle, we both know that's bull!" Her voice was rising again.

"What else to you want me to say, then." Castle raised his hands showing he was innocent.

"I want Richard Castle's version, not Jameson Rook's."

"You really want my version?" Kate nodded. "Like hell you do." He said and turned and walked away. Kate almost followed him but thought for a second, and wondered if maybe we was right, maybe she didn't want the truth. Kate opened the door and walked out, getting in a cab she called Lanie, just needing a friend to talk to.

"Hey girl, what's wrong?" Was the first thing Lanie said.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Kate retorted.

"Kate, it's 10, and you're not exactly one to want to party." she laughed.

"Fine Lanie, yeah you're right but it's kind of a long story."

"Have I ever been one to turn down a good story?" she laughed.

So after an hour of filling Lanie in on her life as of the past two days, and finding out she knew so much more than Kate thought. Lanie gave her, her honest and thought out opinion.

"What do you think you should do, Kate?" Lanie said raising her eyes to Kate's

"Damn it, Lanie. That's all you have to say? I call you and pretty much spill my guts and you are asking my opinion?"

"Well, I have been telling you my opinion for the last three years, tell me, Kate how many times have you listened?" Kate Rolled her eyes and looked away. "Exactly, you know my opinion, but it's your life and you need to follow your heart, no matter how cheesy that sounds." She smiled.

"Fine, thanks Lanie, for everything. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how it goes."

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"You _are_ going to talk to Castle, right?" She asked.

"Yeah Lanie, I am." Kate smiled and Lanie knew she was making the right choice.

Castle was once again in the living room when he heard the second round of soft knocks at the door.

"Great here we go again." He mumbled to himself. And opened the door to see Kate standing there, and before she started yelling again he wanted to get his own arguement in. "Beckett, are we not done with this yet, I can change the damn chapter. And if you're here to ask why I wrote that it's because I meant it, okay? I meant it, I'm stepping back, so just let it be.

"No, Cas...Rick." She took a pause. but he kept going.

"Beckett, What do you want?"

"If you would just shut up for one second I..."

"I don't have time for this anymore, I've got a book to finish, again" he interupted her again.

"Damn it, Rick you are so hard headed somtimes!" Kate yelled. "Please, just listen." Her voice was calm again.

"You... you called me Rick?" His voice like a childs after being yelled at by his mother.

"Is that a problem?" Her tone made it clear she was irritated.

"No...no, I like it." He smiled. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Finally." She took a breath. "So...um...after it read your chapter, I realised that was really it. That was the end, and not just the end of the books but, the end of us, you'd be gone and I wouldn't see you anymore."

"Kate, I'd never completly leave." He tried.

"Yeah, yeah you would, because there wouldn't be anything left for you there."

"_You,_ are there."

"Would you really come around knowing I was with someone else?" He was speechless. "Yeah, that's what I thought. And then I thought about Josh and if I'd feel the same way if he was gone, and the truth is, he is gone, most of the time and I don't feel any loss. But just the thought of never seeing you again and things being different, well...it sucked." Rick laughed.

"Great word choice, Kate."

"I'm trying to be serious here." Kate smiled and raised her eyes to meet his.

"Kate, please, if this is your way of wanting me to say at the precint, I really don't think it would be a good idea after..." Rick started to say but was inturupted by Kate's lips on his. She wrapped her arms around his neck to gently pull him lower. He pulled back within a few seconds. "You know, you are really sending me some mixed signals here."

"Just shut up will you."

"Kate, Josh?"

"Gone."

"Gone, as in not here at the moment or, gone as in, done."

"What do you think?" she smiled and kissed him again but this time he joined her and they got lost in the moment.

_"...If there is anyone who does not agree with this marriage, speak now ,or forever hold your peace." There was a pause and then from the back of the crowd came a strong voice _

_ "I do." Everyone turned around to see Jameson Rook dressed up for the occasion. "I do. Nikki this guy isn't right for you, don't you know that?" _

_ "And who is right for me Rook?" She said only loud enough for him to just barley hear. _

_ "I am, Nikki, I always have been." His smile, the same one that had always made her defences fall._

"So how's that for a re-write?" Rick smiled and looked at Kate.

"I like it but just one question." He tilted his head. "How's it end?"

"I guess you'll have to be in suspense just like all my other fans." He laughed and put his finger to her chin and guided her to him for a kiss.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I think I failed to mention in my last chapter that this would only be two parts long. This chapter just didn't write itself at all I'm sorry for it's suckyness. Also if you are wondering how I came up with the name Daniel for Josh's character, it's because I took 'Josh' then started rhyming stuff with it (Wosh, bosh, gosh, mosh) then came across Tosh and went Tosh.0 OHH Daniel Tosh! And there you have it Daniel. You know, it sounded so much more genius when I thought of it? Well sorry this rambled on you can yell at me if you like? Review Please? **

**OH and also you can check out this new thing I thought I'd do on YouTube -**_**.com/user/CastleFanGirl?feature=mhee**_** ... If you do go there be sure to leave me a comment telling me you wer there and also how bad you thought it was haha**


End file.
